leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-4834593-20140430140009/@comment-7846894-20140518013003
Top main here. Okay, so basically I'll give you MY choices when facing Renek starting from best to skill match ups: Lee Sin, Kennen, Ryze, Panth, Garen, Trundle, Malphite, Nasus, Olaf, Shen, Rumble, Singed, Aatrox, Voli, Rengar, Jax. Lee sin outtrades Renekton early, Renekton without fury is garbage, go on him if he Q's the minion wave since now it's on cd and he still doesn't have enough fury for when it comes off, also your passive. Kennen should auto him when his passive is up for some W harrass, if he goes on to you E + Q out then auto him down to half hp. Ryze Q auto E auto harrass, if goes on to you, like Kennen, W you him. If he decides to dice to you kite him and harrass him with auto's and Q's. Panth's passive can deny him w and an auto, so you should shit on him. Garen just out trades Renek, though I wouldn't really pick this as he just outscales and do your job but better. Trundle out trades just about every melee top except Jax. Malphite, Shen, and Nasus just take Tp and play defensively. Once you get your sunfire on either Malph or Shen you'll straight out just out trade him. You should just look to farm and ignore him however. Nasus takes Lifesteal quints and Q farms and gives no fucks since it's the easiest shit to do. If you do get too low, base and Tp back, but don't let Renek off scott free, you do damage too, and have a free back. Also, take Ghost on Nasus and go 0/27/3 on Nasus. Olaf, if Renek doesn't manage to kill you within the first 3 lvls, you'll out scale and out trade him. Build full tank, give no fucks. Rumble has quite a bit of harrass, but is a complete skill match up, Renek can just make this a farm lane. And if you don't have a good way to land Rumble's ult, there's almost no point. Singed just doesn't give two fucks eventually, take tp for this lane. Aatrox has some of the strongest lvl 2 cheese in the game. If you manage to get fb which should come easy, build Bortk and full tank. Voli has a shit load of damage on W and is hella easy to gank for. You can go on him at lvl 4 and go ham and kill him, or wait for a gank as you can set up ganks like no other. Also, you can't be harrassed under turret without him being in range for Q back into it. You should let the lane push early. Same goes for Singed on this trick btw. Rengar/Jax, don't do this to yourself unless you fully understand these champs and know what everyone in this match up can do. End of story. If you don't get a lead as Rengar, then just build tank and go from there. Jax eventually outscales here, so if you play safe or can secure a lead you win. I forgot to mention Jayce, just put him somewhere in the middle of the list. You can out poke him and deny his gapcloser with E. He can kill you however, and if you're not fast enough, don't try. Use smart cast. Darius? Ummm, As a Renek, I've never had any issues, you simply out sustain him. Once he's out of mana he can't do much, but the same can be said about most champs. However Renek should be able to trade far more heavily and just take a Q and/or a W. Irelia should outscale Renekton and is a defensive lane, She cannot trade with him early, and I'm sure she can eventually shit on him. As for Shyvanna, I wouldn't know, I don't use Renek or Shyv against each other. In fact, I was one of the pioneers of Trundle against the hyper tanks top. I preached it left and right before it got on the pro scene. I was disgusted with the skill of them. But it eventually got far better. Also, I don't use Elise top. While Renek does win the defensive match ups, there really isn't much he can do to them other than Q harrass under turret, since his W cc's himself and E'ing into the turret isn't very smart. So it's easy to just bypass the lane and or set your self up for an easy gank.